


A Private Joke

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ben wasn’t sure how he ended up here, staring into those intelligent eyes sparking with some kind of private joke as clever fingers unknotted his neckcloth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Joke

Ben wasn’t sure how he ended up here, staring into those intelligent eyes sparking with some kind of private joke as clever fingers unknotted his neckcloth. He felt paralyzed, limbs unable to move even as his mind was screaming at him to push the other man away, to put an end to this particular brand of madness. 

“Come now, dear man, if you want me to stop you need only say so,” the sugar sweet voice was teasing in it’s words, even as those fingers pulled the fabric free from it’s knot and tossed the bit of cloth to the side. 

Warm slightly calloused fingers brushed the side of his neck, moving the fabric of his collar away, followed by warm breath. “Say the word, Tallmadge,” that voice was back, and Ben could only shiver as slightly chapped lips brushed his bare skin. 

 Lips latched onto the side of his neck, sucking at the skin gently, before teeth nipped at him slightly, causing him to jump. His hand grasped at sturdy shoulders and squeezed hard enough the epaulets dug into his fingers. A warm tongue swiped at his skin and Ben couldn’t fight the low moan that escaped him. Lips stilled against him, and he could feel them twist up in a smirk. 

“I guess Brewster was right in his assessments of you,” Hamilton’s eyes were sparkling still with his own private joke. Ben felt a fine flush creep up his cheeks at the heated look he gave, pupil blown eyes fixing on Ben’s lips before darting back up to meet his own. “Tell me, Major, have you done this before?” 

The heat of his cheeks turned into a fire scalding his face and he knew that Hamilton could read everything on his burning face. Something softened in those eyes and lips turned up in a soft smile, even as Hamilton leaned in to press a closed mouth kiss to Ben’s burning cheek. “No reason for shame,” his words were smooth and practiced, his fingers trailed down the front of Ben’s coat, stopping when they reached the top hem of his breeches, “You can still back out, say the word and none of this will have ever happened.” 

Something was burning in Ben’s blood. Desire, shame, want, disgust, lust. His head was swimming with it all, and he felt drunk with it. The way Hamilton was looking at him made his blood sing, like that opera singer he had been dragged to see by Nathan what felt like a lifetime ago. He swallowed hard, fingers digging into the rough fabric of Hamilton’s coat, searching his face before tentatively reaching up to run a shaking finger down Hamilton’s slightly stubbled cheek. 

The wide grin that split Hamilton’s thin lips was infectious and Ben couldn't help but grin back. Strong hands came up to cup his face, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones, before leaning in, lips brushing his. Ben froze for a moment, Hamilton pulling back, eye dark with concern. It was a split second decision, made without thought, but he let himself act for once instead of overthinking as was his wont. He tangled his fingers in Hamilton's soft hair and dragged him forward, lips meeting in a hard kiss, a small noise startled from the other man, still against his lips for a breath before returning the kiss eagerly. 

Ben was content with the easy press of closed lips, the feeling sending shivers down his spine, but Hamilton was not, it seemed. His tongue brushed along the seam of Ben’s lips and with a shiver he granted the other man entrance. That was all it took for Hamilton to pull him closer, bodies pressed tight to each other, so tight Ben could feel the hard length of the other man pressing against his thigh. Heat stole up Ben’s face, flushed all the way to the tips of his ears he was sure. Fingers pulled at his hair gently, urging him to more actively participate in the kiss. He gave another low moan, letting his tongue dance hesitantly with Hamilton’s, rutting slightly against the other man’s leg. 

The breathy noises Hamilton made spurred Ben on, pressing closer to the man, tongues battling for dominance in his mouth, tilting his head for a better angle. Hamilton pulled back slightly, panting against his lips, huffing out a laugh as their noses bumped. “What do you want?” He asked, sugar sweet voice low and rough with his desire. 

Blue eyes searched the pupil blown bluegreen before Ben swallowed hard, tucking a piece of stray hair behind Hamilton's ear, letting his fingers trail down the side of his face, “You.” The word came out more confident than Ben felt, and he considered it worth it when Hamilton graced him with that blinding smile again. 

The kiss was softer this time, but no less desperate, fingers pulling at each others hair and clothing. With each gentle tug on his hair from those clever fingers Ben let out a tiny noise of pleasure. He couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed. It seemed to encourage Hamilton, lips leaving his to trail down the exposed skin of his neck. He shuddered under Hamilton’s kissing and sucking, head falling back, eyes flickering closed. Those clever fingers worked at the buttons of his waist coat, pushing fabric aside so his shirt could be tugged from his breeches. 

Together they shed coats and waist coats, tunics untucked so curious hands could explore more skin. Hamilton seemed too intent on sucking a bruise into the hollow of Ben’s throat to bother with removing their shirts, but his hands did find their way under Ben’s shirt, fingers stroking the skin of his ribs before heading upwards to play with his nipples. A jolt of pleasure went through Ben; he never thought he would be that sensitive, but Hamilton seemed to know just how to touch him to set his blood on fire. 

Hands traveled down, fingers ghosting over his stomach to toy with hem of his breeches. Ben could only tighten his grip on Hamilton’s shoulders, fingers digging into his flesh. For a moment he felt almost bad about not touching Hamilton back but then Hamilton was unlacing his breeches just enough to slip a hand inside, covering his hard cock. Ben let out a strangled noise, knees going weak, leaning heavily on the other man, as he panted, head still tossed back, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to keep from embarrassing himself. 

Hamilton chuckled low and dark against his skin, tongue licking over the bruise he had so methodically sucked into his skin. “Is this what you want?” He asked, fingers tightening around Ben’s cock, giving it a firm stroke, other hand resting on Ben’s lower back, steadying, pushing them closer together, “Is this what you imagined?” 

Words escaped him as Hamilton continued to stroke him, grip just on the wrong side of too tight. He panted out a harsh groan, bucking his hips, fingers digging into Hamilton’s shoulders again before moving to his hips, holding himself steady, attempting to make Hamilton do something, anything. He was certain the other man was teasing him, could feel his smirk against his skin where lips had moved lower to suck another bruise on to him. 

“Please,” the word came out high and slightly reedy, breathless, as Ben leaned more heavily against the other man, his head falling forward to rest on his shoulder. Lips brushed his cheek and Hamilton’s hand moved from his back to stroke his hair. The hand on his cock stilled and Ben let out another little needy moan, thrusting into the hand, seeking some sort of friction. 

Hamilton peppered the side of his face with small kisses. “There, there, my good man, is this what you want? Do you want my hand, or…” Hamilton’s word were muffled by Ben’s lips suddenly pressed to his. Ben’s fingers tugged at soft hair, pulling it from it’s neat queue, pressing the other man to him, other hand slipping under Hamilton’s shirt, stroking the soft skin he found there. 

Breathless laughter escaped the slighter man, returning the kiss eagerly, pulling away only to help Ben pull his shirt over his head, and to return the favor, and they finally stood before each other bare chested. Ben couldn’t help but run his hands down Hamilton’s smooth chest, ghosting fingers over dusty nipples, feeling a thrill go through him at Hamilton’s sharp intake of breath. He was gentle with his exploration, mapping the other man’s chest with his finger tips. It seemed he was in a similar state of interest, if the obscene bulge in the front of his breeches was to be of any indication. 

That wicked grin was still gracing Hamilton's features even as Ben continued his exploration. There was no hesitation in Hamilton’s movements as he took Ben’s hand, moving it from his chest to press against the bulge in his breeches. 

“This is what you have done to me,” he panted, not letting go of Ben’s hand, pressing it hard against him. 

Ben swallowed, brow creasing as he gave an experimental squeeze, watching as Hamilton’s eyes flickered shut, face going slack with pleasure. His hand left Ben’s and found Ben’s face, drawing him in for a deep kiss. Ben gave the clothed cock a small stroke, flushing with his own pleasure as Hamilton groaned into his mouth, tongue curling with his, teeth clacking together. 

Not leaving the kiss Hamilton was quick to unfasten his own breeches, leading Ben’s hand to take his cock. Ben weighed it in his hand, the feel of it unfamiliar while at the same time familiar. So much like his own, in the few times he had dared to take himself in hand, yet so different. Ben closed his eyes and tried to imagine what he knew he liked and gripped Hamilton with just enough pressure to make the other man hiss slightly, before letting out a chuff of pleasure filled laughter as Ben thumbed over the head. Hamilton’s hands found Ben’s cock again and Ben leaned heavily against him panting at the feel of the heavy drag of Hamilton's hand on his cock. 

They leaned against each other, panting against each other's lips as they stroked the others’ cock. Ben felt for sure that his knees were going to give out as pleasure coiled tighter in his lower belly, light sparking behind his eyes. Hamilton seemed to be faring no better than he, puffs of hot breath panted against the damp skin of his neck.

The slide of his hand on Hamilton’s cock grew easier as fluid flowed freely from the flushed head; Ben swiping his thumb across the slit curiously. Hamilton shuddered against him, arching up into Ben’s touch. There was a small moment where Ben felt himself flush with pride at himself, before Hamilton’s fingers returned the favor, slightly calloused as they gripped his cock, teasing around the head, around the slit where he was leaking. 

A sharp pleasure went through Ben, his whole body shivering with it. His hand stilled on Hamilton's cock as sparks lit behind his eyes and that coiled heat in his belly burst forth. He moaned low against Hamilton’s skin, face buried in his neck, as he spent himself all over the other man’s hand. Ben could feel the fine flush of embarrassment rise in his cheeks. He should have lasted longer, should have at least managed to return the favor. 

Hamilton, of course, merely dropped a kiss to Ben’s burning cheek even as he chuckled. It was not unkind but slightly teasing. “I haven't lost my touch after all, it would seem,” his words were as breathless as they were teasing and Ben glanced up to see those eyes sparkling at him again. 

“I. . .” Ben was going to apologize but the words were cut off with a wave of Hamilton’s clean hand which he then used to draw Ben into another lazy kiss, his tongue curling around Ben’s with ease. The other man, it seemed, was unconcerned with Ben’s embarrassment. 

After a few moments of lazy kissing Ben grew bold enough to briefly tighten his grip on Hamilton’s still hard and weeping cock. The other man groaned out his pleasure and bucked his hips up into Ben’s hand. He swore under his breath, eyes still closed tight against the pleasure that creased his face. Ben kept stroking him, thumbing at the head again, teasing down the prominent vein that ran the underside. Hot puffs of breath were panted against Ben’s lips as Hamilton shook apart, hips jerking up as he came all over Ben’s hand. The tenseness that had taken over the other man’s body disappeared and Hamilton pressed his lips to Ben’s once more. 

Hamilton’s clean hand came up to push his hair out of his face as he pulled away from the lazy kiss. He was flushed, eyes shining in the dim light of the tent, teasing grin still playing on his lips. “Well,” he said, articulate as alway, still trying to catch his breath. Ben blinked owlishly at him for a moment, feeling his cheeks burning as the other man looked down at the space between their bodies with a slightly disgusted look. 

“We should clean up,” he said, pressing another kiss to Ben’s lips before detangling himself from Ben’s hold. 

Ben still felt light headed from his orgasm and all that had just happened. He stood there dumbly as Hamilton found a cloth and with a frighteningly tender smile cleaned his own hand and body before swiping the cloth down Ben’s now limp cock. Blue eyes blinked at the other man, too much running through his head to really react to the gentle touch. A sense of unease filled him as he watched Hamilton move about the tent gathering their discarded clothing, accepting his tunic with still trembling fingers. 

It wasn’t long before he had pulled himself together, breeches refastened, tunic tucked neatly in, waist coat buttoned primly, jacket sitting heavy on his shoulder. Still feeling slightly flustered Ben glanced around the room to find Hamilton watching him, his own tunic only half on, hair hanging around his shoulders in gentle waves. That ever present smirk was on his lips, even as Ben swallowed hard, wilting slightly under that intense gaze. 

“You are welcome any time, Major,” Hamilton’s tone was silky as he winked at Ben startling a small laugh from the other man. 

Something hot and visceral went through Ben. It seemed the other man had that effect on him even though he had spent himself just a few minutes ago. Ben jumped when smart fingers carded through his hair. He hadn’t seen the other man move, but sighed into the touch as Hamilton combed his hair out before gathering it back into it’s neat tail. “Now you look less ravished,” Hamilton quipped, coming around in front to press another kiss to Ben’s already kiss swollen lips. 

The flush was back on Ben’s cheeks and he ducked his head, suddenly shy. Hamilton’s warm chuckle followed him out of the tent as Ben scurried back to his own quarters, head down, avoiding eye contact with everyone, face a flame, body still humming with something he couldn’t place. He knew this would be an encounter he wouldn’t forget for a very long time.  


End file.
